


What a Hoot

by BooknerdMiss



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Commercials, Day Off, Domestic Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky Friendship, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky pre-slash, Random - Freeform, Slice of Life, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooknerdMiss/pseuds/BooknerdMiss
Summary: Yuri and Yuuri indulge in some couch potato time and random YouTube videos.





	What a Hoot

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a **VERY** long time since I've written anything and this is my first Yuri!!! On Ice story. Not much here, but maybe it will give you a small smile.

What a Hoot

_Date started: November 9, 2017_

“This owl is stupid,” Yuri grunted, crossing his arms over his narrow chest. He was seated on the center cushion of the obnoxiously luxurious leather couch in Viktor and Yuuri’s spacious apartment, a blanket thrown over his lap and the hood of his cheetah-print jacket pulled up over his blond locks.

“What was that, Yurio?” Yuuri called out from the kitchen, the clinking of glasses and porcelain drifting into the room. 

“THIS OWL IS STUPID!” Yuri shouted. Makkachin, curled up on her plush dog bed, lifted her head and gave a quiet boof in reply before settling back down into sleep. Yuuri appeared holding a tray teeming with snacks and two glasses of water, making his way over to the couch and settling down. 

“What owl are you talking about?” the older skater questioned, glancing toward the television and taking in the odd-looking commercial that was just finishing up on the screen. “Oh,” he murmured, leaning back into the cushions with a bowl of popcorn and wrestling some of the blanket from the younger male. “That _was_ a little strange.” 

“What owl eats lollipops?” Yuri griped, grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it all into his mouth. Yuuri gave a noncommittal hum in response, his eyes glued to the television as he nibbled on a few kernels of his own. Beside him, the teen quieted down as well. 

Some time later the front door opened, Makkachin scrambling up and barking joyously as she made her way to greet the newcomers. “Hello, my beautiful girl,” Viktor’s cooing voice sounded as he made his way into the living room, the poodle prancing at his side. Otabek followed behind him, both skaters dressed in athletic gear and damp with sweat from their run. 

The two paused when they saw the other men on the couch, taking in the way they were cuddled up under a blanket, eyes glued to the screen and an empty bowl of popcorn discarded on the table. A half-empty plate of cookies was perched precariously on a cushion between them. 

Viktor was the first to regain his speech. “…Have you two been watching old commercials on YouTube all day?” he asked incredulously. 

“Shut up, old man,” Yuri grumbled. His eyes flicked away from the screen briefly, green orbs running up and down Otabek’s strong form before hurriedly turning away, a light flush creeping into his cheeks. “Hurry up and shower, you both stink.” 

Yuuri titled his head to look toward his husband, a loving smile gracing his lips. “Come join us once you’ve showered, Vitya,” he said. “You, too, Otabek. There’s plenty of room for both of you.” Otabek and Viktor locked eyes as both of the seated males turned back to the television, where another old commercial had started playing. With a shrug, Otabek started his way toward the guest bathroom, giving Yuri a playful poke in the back of his head as he passed by. Desperately smothering a chuckle, Viktor dropped a lingering kiss onto Yuuri’s dark locks before disappearing down the hall to indulge in a scalding shower of his own.

_Date Completed: March 4, 2018_

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever to get through because of a bunch of things, but mostly because work is exhausting and by the time I get home I just want to fall on my face and sleep, haha. The reason behind this randomness is that I was given the word "owl" to write a short story about because I missed a day of writing during November and this is what my brain generated; I have no idea why my brain hopped to Tootsie Pop commercials, but that's what happened. 
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope it was at least a little bit interesting.


End file.
